Forks aint so bad
by xox-cullen-xox
Summary: Bella gets sent to live with her dad because her mum can't handle her..M for drink,drugs, and general partying and possible lemons.. Cullens are vamps but can still drink and stuff. Bellaxjasper .Review please! Neary 1000 hits ! yet only 13 reviews!r&r!
1. Jacob black?

_**A/N- OK so Bella was bad ass at home got sent to charlies, blah blah blah. She decides to cause some hassle in the little town with Alice and Rosalie and the rest of the gang. very ooc.**_

_**Oh and sadly i own none of the characters just the storyline. and i just like to get the characters drunk, high and what not. please review so i know whether to carry on with the story !**_

My name is Miss Isabella Swan. I am moving to Charlies (my Dad) because my fucking cow of a mother cant handle my ass. I mean whats the point in having a teenager in LA if she cant fucking handle the shit that comes with it? i know right!

So here i am on the plane to fucking Forks. This should be fun..NOT. I wonder if they have even ever heard of Gucci? Ha i bet they buy their clothes from a supermarket. OK..so i am being a tad of a fucking bitch, but you know what, i really don't give two flying fucks!

If i remember corrctly though Charlie really was never any good at the whole dicipline the daughter thing and the fact that he has never really been much of a dad to me since now he probably wont have a clue on how to deal with me. That their my friends will be fucking classic!

So as i walk through the airport looking for my dad i am already making plans on how to shake this town up a bit. If i play my cards right and play the innocent with Charlie i should get away with everything, after all he is the fucking Chief of Police here. Oh their he is in all of his old man glory ha ha. Time to play nice!

'Hey dad! Wow he really hasnt changed except a few pounds and wrinkles more.

'hey bells, how was the flight?' As always, the man of many words!

'Yeah, OK thanks' Cue the innocent grin.

The rest of the road home was spent in silence. Good, i need time to plot. I wonder when my porch will be here.

'Hey Ch-dad, do you know when my car will be here? i really don't want to be the geek at school on my first day of school arriving in the cruiser. I had a hard enough time fitting in at LA' Oh i am so good at this shit.

'Em bells its already here kid' Oh my! 6 words in one sentence, i do feel privileged.

This town really hasn't changed a bit. Still as green as ever. I wonder what James is up to?

'_Hey J, whats up? just arrived in dreary little forks ha, u will so need to come over one w/e when charlies gone :P. Nyways tb B xx'_

Well thats that sent. I really do wonder what the fuckers up to. The cunt is probably wrecked by now. Talking of booze i really could go a good vodka. Wonder what they get up to here?

'_Hey B, aw unlucky babe, sure i will come over and see ya, just say the time lol, and nothing much just took a couple of my little pills ha, its already quite here without ya. miss ya babe, listen to me soundin like the fuckin panzy! :D nyways bells gota go, some dude just passed out and i am so gawna get pics :P hope to see ya soon, J xx'_

He really is sounding like a fucking panz! Well he is my best friend (with benefits obviously)

so i suppose i wont slag his ass for it yet. I sat looking out of the window remembering all of the shit i got up to in my own little happy world when Charlie decided to tell us that we were at the house. Oh joy!

I unpacked all of my shit away. I had to basically force Charlie to get me a new walk in wardrobe, and i have to say i am impressed. It's nearly as big as the one i had. When i finished all my shit i heard talking downstairs so i went to see what the shit was.

Oh looks like i will start to like this place, their was 6 boys all standing talking to Charlie and boy were they hot! One looked kind of familiar but i wasn't sure i was too busy hiding in the hall fixing myself to notice.

'Hey Bells, its nice to see your ass finally got here!' What?

'Ehm, do i know you?' who was this dude? He was quite dishy.

'Im Jacob, we hung out as kids, and i have to say you've grew up nicely' Kid has balls! i like him!

'Oh, well forgive me for fucking forgetting when i was four, dumbass' Ha take that cunto! Wow i really do have anger issues don't i?

'Looks like you've grew a mouth on ya too, you will fit in here fine' What was he talking about?

'Anyways bells we gotta go but come down mine tonight if your up for it, just a few drinks and that, Ha sorry i couldn't lie a few bottles' My face cheered up immediately i like this kid already and he has drink. I might like it here after all.

A/N_- OK so their is the first chapter, please review! i will update as soon as possible but reviews will help! sorry but it has to be done! ideas welcome! i will update as soon as i have 5 reviews!_


	2. authors note! Review please!

A/N - Omg i have like 11 views and only 1 review. Please review it won't take long :D

quicker update for reviews :D Any questions regarding the story just pm me and i'll get back to you..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-_ OK so I am really really sorry for not updating sooner ..I've had exams for the past three weeks and sorry but they come first. And then i was cut off the internet for about a week because of weather here in scotland, it sucks so yeah. Anyway here is chapter 2 hope you all like and thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, they made me smile._

_Disclaimer- yeah i don't own twilight *cries*_

Chapter2- Party Party Party

After Jacob and his friends left i was so exited. I thought Forks was going to suck but clearly not. Well even if it does at least i can get shit wrecked while i'm at it. With that thought still in mind i decided to start getting ready. Got to make an appeaance and all that. I wonder wether to wear my Gucci or some Donna Karren? Some how i can not see anyone here knowing the difference between the two. One can hope i guess?

Before i went for my shower i randomly thought to weigh myself, 100lbs huh not to bad for 5'4 i guess. I knew i was slim but i don't really bother with things like weight whats the point? as long as i fit in my Gucci's and don't look bad hell I don't care.

I straightened my hair to perfection and then applied the good old eye liner. I dont wear foundation i don't see the point. After i got the heels on and grabbed a jacked i left and went to my baby (the car) and started my way over to Jacob Black's place. I wonder if i remember the way?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As i reached Jacob's i could already hear the music screaming from the protesting windows. I was kinda nervous but so excited to finnally get some drink in me. Hinder-Up all night was just starting as i entered looking for Jacob. I could feel stares all over me. Guess they dont know when your a rich bitch with an attitude that i love every fucking bit of it.

'Hey bells, glad to see you came, shots?' I said it before i will say it again did i tell you i love this kid?

'You know what i say we start a game of never have i ever!, quicker!' When i said this the grin on his face was ear to ear, it was going to hurt when he talked soon.

As we made our way over to a table in the middle of the living room Jake pulled out a bottle of Rachiminoff vodka. This shit was strong, i had only drank it once and i still dont remember that night! Thank god Charlie thinks the sun shines out of this kids ass or i would be in shit for not going home tonight.

A group had started to form round the table and a group of around 12 including me and Jake were at the table with their cups ready. Their was a boy of around my age with long blonde hair and the most beautiful red eyes. OMG they were actually so cool, it had to be contacts. He looked tall and was quite well built and did i mention i would fuck him in a hearbeat?

Beside him was a boy around the same height but a bit less built. He had bronze coloured hair and the same red eyes and he would not get chucked out of my bed. Then their was this little pixxie girl with black spiked up hair and yet again had the red eyes and wait, she was wearing the top of D&G summer 09 fashion line! I like this little squirt. Beside her was a beautiful blonde and she too had the red eyes. She caught me looking and smiled nicely but then shouted 'Hey ho bag' at me i was shocked at first but always had the quick remarks and answered with a 'Hey cunto' and then a smile of my own. Beside her was a guy and he was HUGE! He had his arm around the pretty blonde and they looked so cute toghether. The rest of the people at the table were just all your average teenagers with normal clothes and they were already drunk. You could tell by their scent. Yes thats right, their scent. I have always had heightened senses and can run way faster than humanly possible. No one know's though i would just be a lab rat and my friend from Italy would not be happy. Aro is James' uncle and he has always told me and James that we are special in our own way and to keep it to ourselves. I've never understood what he means but every year something new happens to me on my birthday.

Jake shouted us all back to his attention as he announced the game would begin.

'Jake what rules are you playing by' some cute but scrawny little kid asked. I dont think she is even 11 yet.

'We will play pretty basic, if you have done it drink up, if not don't. You don't have to explain your answers its just an excuse to drink, that explain everything?' OK i think we all got that one.

Jake said that he would start so we all filled our cups up. Before he started he decided to say that i was Bella Swan and would be staying with my Dad for a while.

'So never have i ever kissed a guy. Thought i would start easy' well fuck i better take a drink suprisingly the three guys with the red eyes all had a drink. Well i want to know what thats about. They can't be gay! As if he read my thoughts the bronze haired boy laughed like a chipmunk on fucking crack. Then suddenly i smelled them with a gust of the wind. They were vampires like Aro...

**A/N- **_**so i'm leaving it there for just now as it was kind of getting to long for me. I like short and sweet lol. Hope you all like. All reviews welcome just if your going to flame please make it construcive :D And if you would like anything to be said in the game of never have i ever just pm and i will try and add them all in :D no matter how crude, there is a reason it is rated M lol.**_

_**I will try to update as soon as possible but please stick with it. You know i will appreciate it. Thanks for reading now please press the little button down bellow :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- i know i've not updated in like forever and for that i am very sorry. I've wrote this so as to give you a little sneak peak. Yet again sorry ! so i won't prolong yhoor update lol read away :D

Chapter3- Secrets to be told

If they were vampires then what the fucke were they doing hanging around with humans? i didn't get that. Papa Aro always told me and James that humans were not to know of their kind. The only reason James and me had known is because we are not human. Well at least not any more. I had to figure this one out and i'm not happy i have to give up my fucking drink. n second thoughts i'll just take my drink with me. I have one thought in mind this night and it was to get pissed!

I decided to use my exta quiet voice wich i knew they would hear me anyway. "Hey leeches come out the back for a chat will ya? " Their thats about as polite i will ever be.


End file.
